


【翻译】Beloved of the Sea.

by Chuh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Evil Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Merman Loki, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Odin Gets What He Deserves, Sea Monsters, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh
Summary: “奥丁王还活着吗?”“是的。”海面回响着暴怒的咆哮声，而风暴在大海深处酝酿。只有回答海水的提问才有可能平安通过，但这不是正确的答案。(或者，这是一个束缚于海的王子和深爱大海的凡人的故事。)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】Beloved of the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beloved of the Sea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325027) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> 未完成。  
> 搁置太久了，先搬过来。日后翻完可能会再修文。  
> 不知道怎么居中插入分割线图片，有点别扭==

“奥丁王还活着吗?”

“是的。”

海面回响着暴怒的咆哮声，而风暴正在深处酝酿。因为只有回答海水的提问才有可能平安通过，但这不是正确的答案。

逗留海边足够久的人们之间流传着一种心照不 _宣_ 的说法。

当心海水的颜色，并且畏惧它。

海水变幻莫测: 黎明破晓、日落西沉的红色，映出它多年来冲刷走的鲜血颜色; 像晴朗碧空的蓝色，召唤着水手们扬帆远航，开启一场终生难忘的冒险; 而黑色，仿若浸没太阳的黑夜，仍然渴求更多。

但绿色——

当海水闪烁着绿色，耀眼而美丽，就像那沙漠居民梦寐以求的绿洲，那是一个人真正应当感到害怕的时候。

因为海水变为绿色的时候，Loki会到来。

Tony Stark出生在海上，大海是他唯一知悉的故土。

他有一座巨大宏伟，面向大海，建在岩石之上的玻璃房子。当他被困于其中的时候，所能做的仅是站在窗边，抵着玻璃，渴望返回故乡。

Maria Stark在航程中分娩。生下的那个孩子是必要的继承人，而非饱含期盼的儿子。Tony在潮湿咸涩的空气中呼吸，发现大海的爱是那样的无私和无尽。

于是他扬帆起航。

他研究学习，参加自己不甚在意的商务会议，然后把手按在玻璃上，告诉自己快了...很快。

只要他能，他就亲手建造船只，一年又一年，船只越来越大，越来越好。然后他起航。

他们告诫他小心，告诫他远离大海。

告诫他，大海的欲望像它本身那样深不可测，它吞噬所有深入冒险的人。

Tony听到这些言论后大笑摇头，扬起船帆，在大海气息中品尝到自由的味道。

“你为什么不害怕？”一天，Rhodey问他，Tony带着一艘失事的破船回来，笑容却是如此灿烂，比水面闪烁的光斑更为眩目。

“你怎么会害怕所爱？”Tony回头注视着汹涌的海浪，对着这些凶恶的东西目光深情，已经开始渴望回到他差点被杀的地方，回到他唯一感到被爱的地方。

“大海是怪物。”Rhodey拍着他的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，想让他的朋友 _清醒_ ，想让他的朋友 _畏惧_ ，这样才有可能存活。

Tony耸耸肩，把包拉到肩膀上，拖着疲惫不堪的双脚从他的家走向房子，“我们不都是吗？”

很快，他看着太阳沉下心爱的海平线，告诉自己，很快。

在阿斯加德的深深处，深到海洋的气息几乎无法到达的地方，有一座金宫。金宫中住着奥丁王。在人们的记忆中，他一直生活在那里。以一种漠然的公正统治着这片土地，阻碍一切进步和发展，直到世界像他一样停滞不前，易于统治。因为倘若人们不知道更好是什么样，就不会抱以期盼。

“也没那么糟。”人们说，尽管他们挣扎着糊口时，国王每隔一天都要举行宴会。“情况可能会更糟的，”他们重复道，虽然雨水已经抛弃了大地，让土地像他们的皮肤一样开裂。

一切终会逝去——植物、动物和人们——但奥丁王永恒。市井流言说他不会被杀死，叛军曾把长矛刺进他的心脏，国王也只是笑着把它拔了出来，接着插进叛军的喉咙。国王是不朽的。

这只是事实的一部分。

城堡里也住着Odin的妻子Frigga。国王是残酷的，而她是善良的；国王是无情的，而她是温柔的；国王无所不能，而她无能为力。有时她会坐在窗沿上，哼唱着一支充满对所失之物或者某人的思念旋律。还有他们的儿子Thor，他的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，他的披风像他在赢得的战争中涌出的血那样红，他的目光有时会四处徘徊，似乎是在寻找被周围土地遮蔽的地平线。

据说，城堡里还有过一个孩子，那是Frigga哼唱时为之哭泣的人，那是Thor徘徊时眼睛在寻找的人。他们说他早早夭折。

这也只是事实的一部分。

全部的真相比人们想要记住的更残忍，比他们所能承受的更无情，于是他们让自己遗忘。他们忘记了那个四肢修长，眼睛太绿的男孩，他看起来并不属于陆地，他潜入水中，游来游去，直到他看起来更像是鱼而不是人类。 他们也忘记了那个预言，预言称他为Odin的灾厄——他将砍下自己父亲的头颅，终结冷酷国王的统治。

他们遗忘了他的名字。

他叫Loki。

“奥丁王还活着吗？”

当海水泛着绿色闪闪发光，Loki就会出现，他的头发像船舱锅炉里正燃烧着的煤炭那样乌黑，他的尾巴在身后拍打，波浪起伏，烦躁不安，那是他会问的问题。

这是穿越大海的代价，这是通关的密码。 然而，没有人费心寻找答案。

于是年轻的水手在船头哆嗦着结巴地回答：“ 是的。”

这是事实。 Loki很清楚，因为他仍然在这里，被海水困住无法离开，不能挖出那个男人的心。那个把他像战利品一样从家里偷走，没有把他像儿子一样养大，因为他还没有犯下的罪行而监禁他的男人。所以奥丁王仍然活着，那是真的。

但真相并非 _正确_ 。

胆敢穿越Loki领土的人应该明白，应该学会真实和正确的区别，于是Loki向海浪歌唱，让它们夺走总该属于它们的东西，让它们淹没仅拥有在水面穿行允许的东西。他甩动尾巴，掀起了一场风暴。

然后接着等待一个能给出他所期待答案的人。

很快，他告诉自己，必须尽快。

Stark家族是建造者，一直都是。他们建造各种东西。

Tony为人们修建道路、建筑和房屋，很少一些最终变为了家；他制造效率最高的交通工具，坚不可摧的机器，以及随着时间推移万物衰朽依然坚固的建筑。

每个人都知道，他是你能找到最好的工程师。他能把铁视为手中的粘土，塑成别人无法想象的形状。人们称他为铁人，这个名字尝起来就像舌尖上的锈味。

一有机会他就会造船。 没人能买到，因为它们并不出售。

他建造的船只并不结实耐用， 他从未想过要与大海搏斗。 随着船体中的铁在水流侵蚀下生锈，他感觉头衔与他嘴里的海水和他发间穿过的海风更为相称。

他从未想过抵抗海浪，所以每当它们允许他在海面上航行时，他总是喜出望外，他知道水会侵蚀土地并且赢得胜利。一直如此。这是水从时间之初的行事之道。

奥丁王开始惶恐不安。

他们妄图建造过一堵城墙，没能成功。

第一块砖刚安好，潮水就来势汹汹，冲击海岸，把任何胆敢蔑视它们的人掳作囚徒，在它们的怀抱深处窒息而死。 过了一段时间，人们停止了尝试。

在阿斯加德深处的金色城堡里，国王眼看着他的灾厄一天又一天地逼近。 他判决那个并非亲子的男孩——那个曾经是他灾星的男孩——去那广阔热情的海域，再也不能踏上陆地，于是永远无法完成预言予他的使命。 他把Loki束缚于海，再没法回来接近他。

他从未想到Loki会带来整个海域，越来越近，慢慢让他的世界在周围缩小。

所以当Odin听说铁人的时候，他下令召见。那时他站在他最高的塔上，感到海浪似乎可以触及他，抓住他的脚踝，把他拉进它们的黑暗深处。

“奥丁王还活着吗？”

海盗船长凝视着Loki的眼睛，天蓝与深翡翠相遇。 他听说过海水变绿的故事，听说过那个带来灭顶之灾的问题，也听说过能像鸭妈妈呼唤孩子一样召唤海浪的塞壬。

他不会害怕一条 _鱼_ 的。

“不,”他回答，尚是个孩子时他就学会了撒谎，他从屠夫店里偷走硬币，然后推诿给马倌，因为如果他们的父亲做不到，也必须有人喂饱他快饿死的妹妹。 他知道真相永远救不了任何人。

“骗子,”Loki咆哮，他的尾巴猛烈撞击着船体，让船摇晃起来。 海洋回应着他内心的愤怒，海底冒起了气泡，形成一个与Loki心中空洞大小相称的漩涡，渴求着，永远欲壑难填。漩涡绕着船只，打转吞噬了它，Loki看着船只屈服于自然的报复，沉入阳光永远照耀不到的海底。

骗子是最差劲的。试图欺骗Loki，试图告诉他，如此束缚着他，折磨着他的命运只是一个谎言：Odin的灭亡来自他人之手。

不。

这是他的宿命，他的诅咒与酬劳。

他已经等待太久了，接受不了其他。

对Tony来说，让人不适的真相从来都不成问题。若非如此，他就无法敞开心胸接受自己的出生只是一项商业决策。

而真理总会以某种方式照顾无畏者。

——Tony记得Loki。

他记得大海回应他的初啼而唱的那支歌，那是一首他母亲从未为他唱过的摇篮曲。有时他离开陆地足够远，足够消弭那无尽的噪音，他听到风在悲戚地哀号，海浪嗡嗡地哼唱着一只囚鸟的曲调，反复地、无用地撞击着墙壁。 他感受到共鸣，那可能是Loki。

在某些方面上，确是。

他听着故事，读着卷轴，把自己的窗户染成了绿色，这样每当他望向大海的时候，总能想起那个不属于这片土地的男孩，那个被强缚于海的男孩，是这片国度的毁灭者，亦是它的救赎。

Tony也许只是着魔了。

一天，Rhodey在博物馆里找到了他，他正在看着那些以一种鲜为人知的语言讲述Odin家族历史的符文。Tony一直试图自学这种语言，希望能了解那个并非生来如此的人鱼男孩更多。他的手指盘旋在一个可能是 **L** 的符号上，或者那只是完全无关的东西，当Rhodey站到他身边的时候，他叹了口气。

“我想哪天能够见到他，Rhodes。”

“这是你睡眠不足的胡话，Tony。你被搞得精神错乱。”

“难道你从来没有考虑过吗？这难道不会让你夜不能寐吗？”Tony的眼睛充血，Rhodey对于睡眠的看法或许有点道理。“国王和他的儿子们，一个备受赞誉的杀人犯和一个被定罪的怪物。知道我们国家的统治者对自己的血脉有多么残忍，你不觉得反胃吗？你怎么受得了，Rhodes？怎么能... ”

Rhodey抓着他的手臂，搡开他。“这只是个故事，Tony。仅此而已。奥丁只有一个儿子。几个世纪以来一直如此。“

“不。”Tony摇着头，但没抗拒离开。“你怎么会听不到他的呼唤？ 你怎么会没注意到？海洋中的风暴，那就是谜题所在。”

“海洋中总是有风暴，Tony。”

“海洋中总存在Loki。”

Rhodey只是叹气，把他领回家，塞进床里，关上灯。 外面的月光透过他染过色的窗户看上去是一片柔和的绿色。Rhodey离开前又听到了他的低语。

“我想见见他。”

Rhodey看着他，他的朋友总是像他热爱的大海一样难以捉摸，然后摇头，“总有一天你会后悔的。”

Tony签下国王送来的合约。 

Tony听说过那个没人述之于口，但众人心知肚明的传言。签下合约的次日，他乘着自己最小的船只出发去寻找那些水面会闪烁着绿色光芒的地方。Loki会出现的地方。

这不是角力。

这是举手示意：一场谈判。

他乘船深入不安全的水域，然后任它漂流，让水流把船携到它们想去的地方; 他并不担心寻找回家的路，因为他已经在那里了。他坐在船头上，双脚悬在空中荡悠，等待着海水闪烁绿色。

他在等待Loki。

某种程度上，他觉得自己一直都在等待着他，不管不顾放任海水把他带给Loki。不过今天，没有回应他不会离开的。

过了一会儿，海面仍是警示的颜色，任何水手都会夺路而逃，但Tony不是水手，他是个建造者。他习惯在周遭世界为他改变的时候巍然不动。于是他枕在手肘上，闭上眼睛，让太阳把他的眼睑涂成金红。

当他感觉到水花触及到他的脚时，他微笑。这让他想到一只迷路的小猫舔舐他的脚趾，然后在他忽略它太久的时候，给他来上一爪子。大海像只喜怒无常的猫这一比喻离奇但合适。

“奥丁王还活着吗？”那声音是由一阵微风送来的，因为它的柔软而更具威胁。Tony想知道自己是不是唯一听出其中忧伤的人。

他坐了起来，看到他这辈子见过的最精致的生物，然后坠入爱河。

从某些方面来说，他一直如此。

他知道自己目不转睛，他凝视着那如同自己每天握在手中铁矿石色泽的乌发衬托着Loki的脸庞，想知道发绺缠绕在自己指尖是什么样子；凝视着那双比存放在他柜子里的珍贵翡翠更绿的眼睛，想知道那石头如果挂在一根穿过他赭发的链子上悬在脖颈会是什么样子；凝视着那条尾巴摆动的样子，比他创造的任何武器都要有力，他想知道这是否就是统治海洋的力量，统治世界的力量。

“Loki。”他低声说，这既是一句问候，也是一句祷告，因为唯一能听到他声音的是大海。

“奥丁王还活着吗，凡人?” 他再次咆哮，这次风浪更猛烈了，不再是抚摸他的脸，而是抨击他。Loki很生气，而Tony的笑容越来越灿烂。他无可救药地喜欢。

Loki看着他的笑容，似乎认为他精神错乱，也许他确实是，不惧怕给无数无畏的水手和海盗带来厄运的怪物。他摇摆着尾巴，如果Tony对阳光透过鳍映出的金绿不感兴趣，并且没有沉迷于此的话会觉得很是威胁，他的手指情不自禁想知道触摸会是什么感觉。

故事里说Loki是个怪物。他们遗漏掉最重要也最危险的部分。他们没有提到，Loki很漂亮。

“奥丁王还——”

“不会太久的，”Tony回答，尽管他笑了，但话语是郑重的。宣言与承诺合二为一。

Loki遇到过许多凡人。

Loki淹死过许多凡人。

当你活了这么久，直到大海的愤怒变成你自己的愤怒，模糊了大海的饥饿结束的时刻和你开始的时刻，这是无法避免的。

大多数人，在望向他的时候，无法掩饰他们颤抖的膝盖或者眼中同呼吸一样本能的恐惧... 那些都是聪明人。害怕可以杀死你的东西是明智的，害怕死亡也是。但死亡并不关心你对它的感受。

另一些人带着仇恨和蔑视望向他，眼睛里闪烁的愤怒光芒驱使着他们，就像炉火驱使着他们的船只，他们向他投掷长矛，以及火球。Loki从不躲避，以凡人在长矛触碰不了他坚不可破的躯体时睁大的眼睛为乐，然后展示真正的攻击。

还有一些人看着他，在他们的眼睛里他捕捉到一种情绪，这种情绪导致他带来了肆虐海洋的风浪; 带来了持续几天的飓风。甚至持续上几周。Loki从来不能接受怜悯。

但这个穿着红色外衣的男人，让他想起自己不再拥有的兄长，他看着他，Loki吓了一跳。因为在他活过的这几个世纪里，他从来没有遇到过这样的东西，并且也无法命名。

就像在一个特别漫长的夜晚之后所看到的黎明，水面潋滟了太多颜色，以至于无法描述。就像在月亮隐匿的夜晚，天空中闪烁的星星。Loki不知道的是，那就像他凝望大海时自己的眼睛，很久很久以前，他还用腿走路，还需要呼吸空气的时候。

“不会太久的，”这个男人说，他的船只太脆弱，他的下巴太坚毅，笑容太真诚。

“哦？” Loki发现自己失语了，他知道的每个字母都充斥着怀疑和愤怒，他早已失去了能够拼写出希望的那些。“你认为自己能够杀死不朽的暴君吗？”

“不， 但是你能。” Loki的怒火并没有吓坏他，他感到不情愿的敬畏在他的胸口诞生，以及一个念头：他可能会后悔杀死这个凡人。“我需要你的帮助。”

他们总是需要东西，总是想要。无论是自由通行，更多的黄金，还是另一天的生命。有时，Loki认为凡人的贪婪比海更甚，然而与大海不同，他们什么也不回报。“我为什么要帮你？”

他脸上的笑容看起来很得意，就像Loki在淹死一支被派来杀他的舰队时自己的表情一样。“因为你也需要我的帮助。”

“让你的海岸为我保持平静，”那个气息像铁与锈的凡人说，“相信我。”

Loki懂得信任。他相信海水会服从他的命令，他相信潮汐每晚都会试图亲吻月亮，他相信Odin只能活到自己不再被困在这里，不再无法接近的那天。

他不相信凡人。

但这次，他发现自己想信。

Tony第二天又回来了。Loki还没杀死他，即使他确实把船掀翻，并带来了一场风暴。他把这算作一次胜利，也是再次尝试的邀请。

Loki没有再次出现，但他想自己看到了绿色的鳍在远处晃动，海浪以一种几乎熟悉的方式摇晃着他的船，他后仰，笑了起来。

下一天再次回来。

然后是下一天。

“我没允许你在阿斯加德周围建一堵墙！”Tony闭上眼睛躺着，沐浴在阳光下，那声音把他从昏昏欲睡中拉了出来。

“没有你的帮助，我无法建造它，”Tony说，眼睛没有睁开，“没有我你就接触不到奥丁。”

“我会的，”Tony转向Loki的声音，无法抗拒自几天前他一见以来一直渴望的景象，“我会的。总有一天，大海会吞噬所有的土地，那就是奥丁将要死去的那一天。”

“也许吧，”Tony同意，因为水总是会赢的。这就是水。“但你愿意要多久就等多久吗？”

“我已经等了这么久。”Loki的声音带着几个世纪的孤独，Tony的心为此而痛苦。

“如果没必要呢？”Tony伸出手，但是他不能触摸自己想要的东西，所以只是妥协地掠过水面。他的手掌下的感觉很凉爽，湿漉漉的，就像他心目中Loki的鳞片。“让我帮你吧。”

那生物眼中的渴望像一个漩涡那样把Tony吸进去，有那么一会儿，他以为Loki会同意，但是这时愤怒在那双眼睛中闪现，Tony的船又翻了。

“我不需要你的帮助，金属人。”他扒着翻掉的船沿，咳出从鼻子里流进来的水时，听到了咆哮声。“我不需要你的背叛。”

Tony在水中浮了一会儿，享受着它漂浮他的方式，如果它愿意的话可以很容易让他窒息——如果Loki想要的话。然后他把船弄正，划回到他的房子。

第二天回来。

“Loki，让你的海岸为我平静下来，”这个男人很清楚，只要你锤炼够久，你就能把任何金属按你的意志弯曲。“相信我。”

Loki照做了。

他们妄图建造过一堵城墙，没能成功。

第一块砖刚安好，潮水就来势汹汹，冲击海岸，把任何胆敢蔑视它们的人掳作囚徒，在它们的怀抱深处窒息而死。 

但你看，Stark家族是建筑者，一直都是，建造什么东西的第一步就是要有许可。这是之前的建筑者忘记的事情。他们签署了奥丁送来的文件，就认为他们有权在阿斯加德的海岸上建造一堵墙。

大海不属于奥丁。大海属于Loki，而它的海岸也是。

Tony Stark在观众惊恐的掌声中安放了第一块砖。奥丁王不在这里ーー他不敢冒险靠近大海，被困在自己堆砌的监狱里——但是他派去的人包围着他，观察着他。他把砖块安好，把被当作Asgard救星的这堵墙第一道砌好。一个站在远处的男人没有看向他，他的眼睛紧盯着水面，寻找着什么东西，什么人，他红色的斗篷在柔和的海风中微微起伏。

波浪保持平静，几乎是后退着让建造者完成他的工作。他得到了大海的应允。

掌声更热烈时，Tony转身望向大海，眨眼。他几乎相信大海眨了回来。

  
“奥丁王还活着吗？”

Tony正斜靠在船边看书，这时他所熟悉而挚爱的声音打断了他的注意力。Tony在书页上做了标记合上书，脸上带着微笑。

“不会太久的。”他回答。仍然像他第一次说的那次一样真诚，Loki嘴唇的弧度告诉他，他也清楚这点。

“你一年前就这么说。”Loki靠近了些，胳膊搭上船边，把自己撑高一点。船摇晃着，但Loki深受大海眷顾不会被它伤害，而Tony为Loki所爱——或者至少说Loki容忍他，这几乎是一回事，“我希望你没有忘记对我说谎的代价，铁人。”

“你为什么这么叫我？”他没有回答，而是提问，因为他们都清楚Loki听起来太喜欢威胁了，而不会有任何实质性影响。Loki只是喜欢说话，因为他喜欢那声音。在过去的十个月里，这片海域没有一艘船被淹没。“我告诉过你我的名字是Tony。“

“Tony。”Loki皱起了鼻子。这在一张试图严厉的脸上是一个不公平的可爱表情，“尝起来不太对。”

“那是什么意思？”Tony把双手搁到下巴下面，抵抗住捧起Loki脸庞的诱惑。

“词语，它们是...能感知到的。太阳尝起来很热，有时候会灼伤你的舌头，鸟儿，是你皮肤上水分风干后的气息。Tony尝起来没有味道。我更喜欢Stark，尝起来锋利而尖锐，就像咬在舌尖会流血，但那不像你。”

Tony看着Loki兴奋地讲着，沉迷于不朽的人鱼看待世界的方式，在听到最后一句时笑了，Loki都不知道自己说的话在暗示什么。“那么我的味道是什么样的呢？”

Loki把头歪向一边，盯着他，直到Tony唇上揶揄的笑意消失，腹部的热量开始增长。“像锈，”Loki说。

“真是谢谢您咧，”Tony气呼呼的，不知道自己是否应该觉得受到侮辱。

Loki摇摇头，他黑色的长发已经在空气中干透了，Tony可以看到其间绿色的闪光，Loki在发绺间编进了Tony几个月前送给他的一串绿宝石。“强大，但并不让人害怕，它述说着你对自然转瞬即逝的热切，让它触碰你，改变你，因为你也是自然的一部分。不，我想我会继续叫你铁人的，如果你不介意的话。”

Tony口干舌燥，他摇了摇头， “不，没关系。”

Loki笑着，露出满排牙齿，就像他从来没有学会如何半途而废。Tony想尝尝那个微笑，他想尝尝Loki的味道。

“你在读什么？”Loki问道，分散了他对不当想法的注意力。

“只是个故事...”Tony耸耸肩，但是他注意到Loki的目光渴望地流连在书本上。“你想看吗？”

Loki摇摇头。“语言...我不再理解了。我所知道的一切语言都已经失传了。“

“我会教你的，”Tony保证，就像他承诺结束Odin的统治一样。Stark家的人总是信守诺言。

——tbc——


End file.
